My Brother, the Traitor
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: Meet Collin, a fighter on the Olympian's side. Don't meet his step brother, a traitor. But is he a traitor? Collin thinks so. Everyone on Kronos's side was a traitor, right?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! ****RICK RIORDAN DOES! **

**Okay, please don't kill me! I have writers block for my story Fire Kid and I have no clue where it's going… PLEASE HELP! Anyways… on with the show!**

I won't give you any of that 'my mother is the best person with the worst luck and she should be married to a millionaire' crap. I'll hand it to you. My mom is… well, not perfect. She has a new 'guest' every night. Well, I'm happy that used to be. Now don't get me wrong, she still has trouble fighting her old habits and occasionally she'll get high or drunk or both, but ever since Jason moved in, she's been a lot better.

I like Jason. He has a daughter, Melissa, who is five and the cutest kid alive. Jason's a marine biologist with a couple of extra bucks and he's really nice. The only problem is his idiot son, Mikhail. Seriously, the kid has problems. To start it off, he has red eyes. That's not freakin' natural! He has black hair that looks like it never has been cut (well okay, it's sort of medium length now that I think about it, but still…) and the left front is died blond. He's seven years old. He's always giving you this I-want-to-kill-you-now glare. That kid freaks me out.

I on the other hand have _normal_ blue eyes that most people say look 'dreamy' or so and I have greyish hair. Don't judge me! My hair is natural and I'm only twelve and a half. I have this way of knowing peoples dreams and what they mean, which is kind of creepy and kind of cool, because I know all about those people, which is basically everyone in my school.

So, back to the day when Jason moved in and I met Mikhail for the first time, aka doomsday.

"Collin, they're here!" I heard Nell, my mom, shout from the kitchen.

"Coming, Nell!" I shouted back, springing up from my chair and raced downstairs, nearly tripping down the last three. Now, you might think it's weird that I call my mom by her name, but she really isn't the 'mom' type. I scrambled to the front door, where a silver Mercedes had parked. Wow, I thought, this guy is seriously cool.

When I saw Mikhail, I though that this was the wrong kid. Black hair, died blond in the front, black hoodie/jacket, dark blue jeans, red eyes, combat boots, metal chain necklace, weird snake bracelet, it was all there. That little punk. He looked at me briefly and walked past, averting his eyes. Weird kid.

Next, all I saw was a blur of blonde hair, and suddenly I had a little girl with warm, brown eyes hugging me. "You Cowin?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm Collin. I'm your big brother now, Melissa." "Dada! Cowin is big bwover!"

I looked up to see Jason coming towards us, a big smile plastered on his face. "Yes, Mel, he is," he said warmly before giving my mom a quick kiss and a hug. They brought the rest of the stuff inside, and at about five, we had every thing inside and newly arranged. Mikhail had stayed in his room in the attic the whole day, and wouldn't let anyone but Jason come in. I was fine with that. Nell and Jason were in the kitchen talking, and Mel was in her room, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Does he know?" Nell asked.

"Yeah… he knows," Jason replied. What the hell were they talking about? "Does Collin know?" Jason asked.

"Are you kidding me? Do I look like I want monsters running around this place? Hades, no. He'll be claimed on his thirteenth birthday, his father told me that. But if we want this to work, Jason, Mikhail has to go. I don't want him endangering our family," my mom said. Who would claim me on my thirteenth birthday? Was I missing something? Monsters? Mikhail having to leave? This had to be the best day ever! I didn't know why, but I had this strong hate towards the little punk.

"I agree with you, Nell. I will wash him in the river Lethe and send him to grow up with Eurytion, he owes me a favour."

"Okay. Go do it tonight, so that Collin and Melissa don't have a chance to get his scent. You said you kept Melissa from him her entire life?"

"Yes, there's no way she can smell like him."

Weird. Later that night, I heard quiet footsteps and hushed voices outside my door.

"Papa, where are we going?"

"We're going on a trip, Miki."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes. We're going to a sacred river and then you're going to go to uncle Eurytion's farm."

"I get to play with Orthrus again?" Mikhail's voice was full of excitement. Jason, however, sounded sad.

"Yes. You get to play with Orthrus every day you are there."

Their voices got quieter. Damn! I quickly put on some shoes and quietly followed them, very aware of the fact that I was only wearing my PJs: sweatpants. By now they were in the hall, and I could see Jason's face. He looked scared. He was holding Mikhail's little hand tightly, as if something was separating them.

"And do I get to see mommy?"

"Yes, you get to see mommy Styx and granddad Acheron and aunt Lethe, how do you like that?" Weird names. I swear I've heard them before, but I can't remember. They left through the front door and I followed them as quietly as I could, having only quickly grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger. They walked through the night streets of our home, LA, until they stopped at a sign that said DOA Recording Studios. Weird; I had never heard of it before.

"Dad, do we have to see Charon? He scares me in his big Italian suits."

"No, Miki, we can go right past him. He knows us by now," Jason said half heartedly, and walked through the door. I hastily followed him, and what I saw inside stunned me: dead people. There were tons of them; transparent souls sitting around, waiting outside of an elevator. It scared me, and I don't scare easily.

I made sure to keep a close enough distance to Jason and Mikhail as we walked through the lobby of the dead. We passed by a raised desk where a man with no eyes stood behind it, wearing a cream colored Italian suit. He scared me. Luckily, he seemed to think I was with Jason and Mikhail, because he just nodded and let us pass behind his desk, where a boat was waiting on a murky river. I knew there was no way I could get on there without being seen. I hid behind a rock and waited until Jason and Mikhail were far enough upstream so that they couldn't see me. I stepped out from my hiding place, wondering what to do next.

"You wanna see what they're going to do?" A voice asked from behind me. A boy of maybe eleven stood there with pitch black hair and dark clothes. He looked sad and had this aura of death around him. Seriously, the guy smelled like death.

"Sure," I said, not sure at all. The boy gave a grim smile, took a golden coin out of his pocket and a mirror and a bone from the ground. Only then did I notice that the beach I was standing on was made entirely of bones. Great. The boy stuck the bone slightly in the river so that it sprayed out a bit. Some flecks touched my skin and it felt like acid. Then, the boy held the mirror so that a rainbow was created from the mist. He threw a coin in the mist and mumbled something.

"Now, say who you want to see."

"Uh, Jason and Mikhail Di Mari," I said. The mist began to change. I could see Jason and Mikhail on the boat, still going upstream. Mikhail was sitting in the back, shivering. I felt the teeniest bit sorry for the kid. After a few minutes, Jason stopped and he and Mikhail got out to where three people were standing.

Two of them were female. The first one looked like an older version of Mikhail, complete with the red eyes and the black and blonde hair. Who knew that would be natural? She was probably the most beautiful yet the most terrifying woman I had ever seen. The woman smiled warmly at them and hugged Jason briefly before turning to Mikhail.

She smiled down at him, like a mother would. "You've grown, Miki! I want you to know that I'm so proud of you right now. Really, I am," she said, a small tear sliding down her face.

"Thanks, mom," Mikhail said, hugging the woman closely. I found my face several inches longer because my jaw had dropped and my eyebrows were threatening to fly off my head. Jason was just smiling madly at the woman, as if he were still in love with her.

"Thanks for doing this, Lady Styx," he said shyly.

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Styx?" The woman smiled. Jason I swear blushed but said nothing. He turned to the man behind Styx.

"Hey dad," he said casually, while Mikhail was talking to Styx and the other woman. Whoa! Family reunion much?

"Jason. I would have expected better. I know that you love this woman, but washing Mikhail in the river Lethe? That is low. He will not even remember his name. He will only remember his mother, his mortal spot, and his weapons. I would never have expected this of a son of mine," the man said angrily. He was terrifying to look at. His hair seemed to be on flames and he looked like someone who just wanted to hurt you for the sake of seeing you scream.

"Father, I have to do this," Jason said sternly. "Otherwise, I can forget my dreams with Nell. I am doing this for the best."

The man shrugged sadly and turned away. I could tell he was disappointed in Jason. Jason, however, didn't seem to mind.

_For an additional five minutes, please insert another Drachma._ The voice came from nowhere. I was jolted back to the bone beach. The boy next to me, however, just threw in another coin, and the image switched back to the little gathering.

Now, the woman with long black hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon was holding Mikhail's hand. She led him over to the bank of the river that was left from the main river. What she did next, surprised me most: she got in. As she did, she seemed to become part of the river, dissolving into the water. Mikhail just kept on going in, deeper and deeper, until a current seemingly pulled at his legs and he toppled over.

After what seemed like forever, he came back out. Jason took his hand and got back onto his boat, but not before hugging Styx one last time. Now the boat was heading upstream again. After several minutes, they stopped at a small dock. They were above land now, at a farm with the weirdest animals around. Mikhail was asleep, and Jason carried him up the path and to the front porch of the house. He knocked on the door and waited.

After a few seconds, it opened to reveal a muscular guy with greying hair and a dog with two heads behind him. I would've liked to say that I was used to the surprises by now, but this? Seriously?

The man looked briefly at my father and then smiled. "Ah, Jason, come to collect at last?" He asked.

"Yes, Eurytion. I can't stay for long, but here is my wish: raise him as if he were yours. I just bathed him in the Lethe, so he still knows about his family and weapons and mortal point, but he doesn't know anything else, not even his name. Give him a new identity. Raise him like the son you never had."

The guy, Eurytion nodded grimly, before taking Mikhail's sleeping form. Jason thanked him and got back to his boat and started to go back down the river where he had come from. At this point, the boy next to me took the bone out of the river and the image shattered.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I owe you. What's your name?"

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo," the boy said sadly.

I turned and walked back towards the exit. The guy in the Italian suit just nodded at me as I left.

That night was the last night I saw the little punk. I had no clue what was in store for my life.


	2. Arrival

**Woot!**** This chapter takes place during the Sea of Monsters. The prologue is in the Lightning Thief.**

"Happy birthday, Sleepy Head," my girlfriend, Jesse, said as she handed me my present.

"Aww, I feel so loved when you call me that, Elf Queen," I retorted, using my nickname for her. Seriously, you'd think she were an elf. She has those pointy ears and features, is extremely pretty, is all into nature and stuff, and I swear I once saw her blush green.

"Di Mari, Oakland! Stop flirting and get your butts here!" That was my history teacher, Mr. Tamar. "Now that Mr. Di Mari and Mrs Oakland have joined us from their make out session, we can finally begin the tour of this museum. So, what you see in front of you is called a sculpture, yes, I know it's hard to believe but it actually is," Mr. Tamar started, but after a while, all his words started to blend in and follow the same pattern they always did.

I held Jesse's hand as I looked around the museum. There it was again! That feeling that somebody was watching me. It had started about two months ago. Sometimes it was no more than a rustling in the bushes when I was sitting in the park. Other times, it was someone in a black hoodie stalking me. But it was always the same person.

"Mr. Di Mari?" I heard a distant voice ask me. I felt Jesse nudge me in the ribs, bringing me harshly back to reality.

"Uh, Mr. Tamar?"

"Care to answer my question? Why did Zeus kill Asclepius?"

"Um, well, didn't he, like, accept gold for bringing someone back from the dead?" I asked. Mr. Tamar nodded. I looked at Jesse, who had suddenly grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I could tell something was up. She was suddenly alert. Then, I felt it too. Something bad was about to happen.

"Col, we have to get these people out of here, now!" She hissed. I looked back to Mr. Tamar, who also looked like he had felt it.

"Agreed," I murmured. Jesse put her hand in the air. Mr. Tamar called on her.

"Mr. Tamar, don't you think it is lunch time?" She asked innocently. He seemed to catch the hint. He looked at his watch and nodded. "Yes, yes, everyone shoo, go outside the museum. Di Mari, Oakland, stay here. We will talk about your ah, behaviour before class."

I heard some snickering from our classmates and I immediately felt like I wanted to punch them. Finally, they had all left and we were alone in the hall with Mr. Tamar. He was looking around nervously, chewing on a small piece of metal… wait, hold up. A small piece of metal? Then I looked closer. I saw the horns hidden by his curly hair on his head. I started to back away when Mr. Tamar took his pants off, but was surprised that he was half donkey on the bottom or something.

"Mr. Tamar?" I asked cautiously.

"You both felt it, didn't you? We must get everyone out of this building. I will be able to put a spell on the Greek stuff, but the rest… never mind. What is the best way to evacuate a building?" He looked questioningly at Jesse and me.

"Yell 'bomb'?" I tried. Mr. Tamar looked at me, surprised.

"An excellent idea from you, Collin. Okay. Jesse, Collin, go find the loud speaker system in this thing and yell 'bomb' as loud as you can. I will work some magic on the statues," he said while pulling out some reed pipes. By now, I was beyond questions. I just followed Jesse, who could run incredibly fast. We did as Mr. Tamar told us, and raced out of the building. Just as Mr. Tamar was also out, the whole thing went up in flames. And I swear I saw the hooded person jump out right before the explosion.

*PERCYJACKSON*PERCYJACKSON*PERCYJACKSON*

"We've got to get him to camp," Mr. Tamar, still in donkey-human form said to Jesse as we walked/ran to a car in the parking lot. Mr. Tamar had left the class in the care of our chaperone, Mrs Gilds. Jesse nodded, but didn't say anything. If anything, she held my hand tighter as she slid into the back seat.

"Look, what the hell is going on? Is this even your car? And why are you half donkey?" I shouted at Mr. Tamar. I didn't care if I got expelled from school for it.

"Now, Mr. Di Mari, remember the lessons I taught you. The correct term is 'satyr.' And no, this isn't my car. And as to what's going on, well, there is a war going on, and it involves you, Collin. Now, remember what I told you about the gods coming down to earth and having affairs with mortals? Well, that's what you are. You are a demigod."

"What? No, you've got this mixed up. I can't be some- some demi- whatsit," I replied. But in my head, it was slowly making sense. All the monsters and weird people I had ever seen. "Okay, okay. I believe you. Who's my father?" I asked.

Mr. Tamar was about to say something, when Jesse gasped and pointed at something above my head. Mr. Tamar turned to look and almost ran into the car in front of us. Luckily, he turned back just in time.

"Oh, great. Well, all in this car hail Collin Di Mari, son of Morpheus, god of dreams."

Okay, this was seriously cool. But there was something in the way that Mr. Tamar said it that made it sound like something bad.

"Uh, Mr. Tamar, is there something wrong with that?" I asked. Jesse's grip on my hand tightened. Mr. Tamar was about the reply when Jesse told me.

"Col, we're at war right now against the evil titan Kronos. And, well, some minor gods have gone over to his side. Morpheus was one of the first."

Oh great. My father was a traitor. I decided to change to a much less awkward topic.

"So who's your dad?" I asked Jesse.

"Well, he lived about a hundred years ago, so I don't remember much of him."

"Wait, he lived a hundred years ago?"

"I am a wood nymph, silly," Jesse said teasingly. Great, I felt like such a dumbass. Mr. Tamar veered off the highway and stopped the car in front of strawberry fields. I looked around. There was nothing here. Only a few trees here and there, a forest in the distance and a white pine with a dragon around it at the bottom and… hold up! A dragon?

Jesse and Mr. Tamar started walking towards it. As they got to it, they each patted him on the nose. The dragon snarled at me, but when I petted it, it got calm again. In the tree it was seemingly guarding, there hung something like golden sheep's wool. Okay, that wasn't weird at all.

When I looked back to the valley, it was completely different. It was a small Greek world, complete with dining pavilion, amphitheatre, forge and whatnot. There was a small lake that several canoes were in and the ocean wasn't too far off. There were an arts and crafts shed and a climbing wall. But Mr. Tamar and Jesse led me past all this and past twelve cabins that were arranged in an inverse U. They were leading me towards a big blue barn. On the porch sat a guy in a wheelchair and a guy who looked drunk at best, playing some kind of card game.

"Ah, Jessica, who have we here?" The guy in the wheelchair asked friendly. He had curly brown hair and a beard that looked much the same.

"A son of Morpheus, Chiron," Jesse said. Wait, her real name was Jessica? How come she never told me?

"Ah, I see," the guy, Chiron, said, as if it was a bad thing. The drunken guy just shrugged and conjured up a diet coke from thin air. I think I like it here.

"Well, I am Chiron and this is Mr. D, our camp director," Chiron said. I felt like saying something like no shit Sherlock, but I refrained.

"What camp? Where am I anyway?" I asked.

Chiron looked to Mr. D, who looked up grudgingly and sighed. "Ah, I guess I must say it. Welcome to Hades- I mean, welcome to Camp Half Blood where gods roam free to torture you." Chiron cleared his throat. "Oh, fine, you old centaur. Gods don't roam freely to torture you here."

Chiron smiled. He then stood up from his wheelchair to reveal a white horses body. Okay then. I have finally lost it. He just smiled at me, telling me there was someone I had to meet.


	3. My Brother, the Traitor

**This takes place between Battle**** of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian. You know how there weren't any more real quests because everyone was on one? Well, this is one. Now it gets interesting :)**

I didn't go to Jesse's funeral. Well, there wasn't really one, but all nature spirits gathered in front of where her oak used to be and placed items there. I went later that night and placed a picture of her and me there, but then I ran away, crying. I slept in the forest that night, knowing that the nature spirits would protect me.

The Battle of the Labyrinth wasn't something I wanted to remember. So, when people started going on missions, I volunteered for one, hoping it would take my mind off things. Chiron said that there were two demigods in Mexico and he thought that I would be just right for this quest. I gladly accepted it. The next day, I packed some things, took the sword I had made in the forges, and left.

I was in Kansas before I met my first monster. It was a telkhine, and I was only too happy to kill it. But it was easy. I knew I could have fought at least ten more, but I had to keep going. No more monsters crossed my path until I got to Mexico, which was really odd. Then I figured that they were all saving their energy for the battle that stood before.

Chiron had said that the demi gods were in Mazatlan, but he had obviously never been there. It was almost impossible to find anyone there. Great and how was I supposed to find demi gods here? I guess I should remember what Chiron told me. Concentrate, Collin. With your powers, you will be able to see everyone's dreams. Demigods usually dream about monsters. Well, Chiron, a lot of people here dream about monsters. That meant that a lot of demi gods were here.

At a port I found out the reason: there, as if it were just another cruise ship, was the _Princess Andromeda_. Oh great. Now I knew why there were so many half bloods here. I had to be extra careful. Deciding that I had to talk to Chiron, I found a little fountain in an empty square whose light reflected in a rainbow. Perfect. Throwing in a coin, I asked Iris to show me Chiron. The image shifted to reveal Chiron at camp.

"Chiron! I'm in serious trouble! The _Princess Andromeda_ is here, and this place is overloaded with demi gods. Who am I looking for?" I asked.

Chiron frowned. "Two boys. You should be able to tell them apart from the rest by their dreams. They go by Claw and Rat, and one of them has a mechanical arm. I am afraid I have to go now, Collin. Good luck and don't get yourself blown up!" The Iris Message shattered. Great.

I went into a tavern and looked around. I went to the bar and ordered a soda, planning on asking the waiter what he knew about Claw and Rat. The waiter got this scared look and pointed over to a table in the far corner where two boys were sitting, each about thirteen years old. The one with black hair had his back to me, but the one I could see had brown hair. His one arm was all black and blue and mechanical looking, with lots of weird switches and stuff.

I sighed and walked over to them. The moment the brown haired guy looked up and noticed me, they stopped talking. I stood next to the table. The brown haired guy looked intensely at me with dark blue eyes, but the black haired one just turned his head so that I couldn't see his face.

"What do you want, stranger?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Look, first off, I'm your friend. Second, I don't know if you've noticed, but are you being followed around by monsters?" I asked.

The boy sighed. "Look, we know we're half bloods. How do we know you're our friend? That guy, Ethan, also said the same thing."

"I come with a message from Chiron. He says that you can't avoid the war forever," I said. I really had no clue why Chiron wanted me to say that to these people, but the black haired boy nodded almost unnoticeably. The brown haired guy looked at me, smiled, and shook my hand. "We're on!"

I nodded and smiled. The brown haired boy introduced himself as Rat and said the other guy went by Claw. I was about to ask why Claw hadn't shown his face, when he turned, and I stared into the face of Mikhail Di Mari.

*PERCYJACKSON*PERCYJACKSON*PERCYJACKSON*

"Mikhail?" I asked in disbelief.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Collin, your step brother, don't you remember?"

Mikhail shook his head. "I don't even know you and who in Hades is Mikhail? I've never heard of him."

"Come on, punk, don't play stupid," I said, the old odd hate towards him returning.

"Claw, turn it off!" Rat hissed. Mikhail sighed and the hate towards him disappeared, as if it had never even been there.

"Sorry, sometimes I just can't control myself," Mikhail said in a voice that screamed sarcasm. I rolled my eyes. "May I introduce myself? I am whatever you want to call me and my mother is Styx, river goddess of the Styx and the personification of hate, and my grandfather is Acheron, river god of the river Acheron, the river of pain. And I have no clue who you are."

"Okay, so you're a what? Three quarter blood?" I asked. He shrugged. "Okay. Let's go before Kronos's men come in here."

Rat and Mikhail agreed, and we left to the square leading to the ocean. Suddenly it was there again, that feeling that I was being spied on. It had been there all the years since Mikhail had left, but this time, it felt different. I noticed too late why. Suddenly, there were celestial bronze knives at our throats and demi gods were leading us to their cruise ship. Crap.

I woke up on a cold, hard floor with Rat and Mikhail somewhere next to me. I turned to see what had woken me up, and there stood a hyperborean giant. Oh, great. The giant walked over to Rat, gave him a poke on the back that probably broke his spine, and came back over to me. I saw Mikhail standing next to him, already awake.

The giant gathered us and started pushing us through the ship's interior. It was huge! Then, we rounded the last corner and stood face to face with Kronos. Holy crap. This couldn't be good. Kronos smiled a cruel and evil smile.

"Why hello, dear demi gods. Now, before I kill you, I would like to ask if any of you want to do the right thing and join me. Great riches await you after the war, and I will promise not to hurt your loved ones. Seriously, think about it. You know your parents don't care what you do. You know they have done the right thing and joined me."

I resisted the urge to role my eyes. Seriously, who did this guy think he was? No one would be stupid enough to join him after that. I guess I was wrong. Mikhail stood up.

"You promise I will get my revenge on the ones who betrayed me?" He asked. What was he getting at?

"Yes. I swear on the Styx that you will get your revenge on those who betray you."

Mikhail nodded slightly. Then, in a voice so quiet that only Kronos and I could hear it, he said "I renounce the gods. What have the ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I pledge myself to Kronos and serve him until there is justice in my eyes."

Kronos smiled. "Welcome, young hero. Any others want to join? Take an example at your friend."

Rat stood up. He too, in a quiet voice, said "I renounce the treacherous gods. What have they ever done, but brought misery to my life? I will serve Kronos for justice in this world."

Kronos's smile got wider. "Come on, son of Morpheus, pledge yourself to me. It's the right thing to do."

"Never," I said quietly. Then, gaining more confidence, I started to shout, and then yell. "Never! Never! I will not let you corrupt this world and my step brother!" I don't know what happened, but something started swirling around me. It got brighter and brighter, and suddenly, I found myself travelling. I noticed I was in people's dreams. I skipped from one dream to the next, until I found a dream about Camp Half Blood. I concentrated on getting out of the dream, and suddenly, I found myself on the porch of the big house, where I collapsed.

My Brother, the Traitor. That was his title now. The Traitor.


	4. Hero

**Reviews, please? **

I woke up to see Chiron looking down at me. I blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what had happened. Then it came back to me. Mikhail. Well, he wasn't Mikhail anymore. What had he said? I am whoever you think I am? Well that was helpful. I'll just call him Claw, seeing as that is what he went by in Mexico. Mikhail would never have gone to Kronos. Claw did.

"How are you, Collin?" Chiron asked, concern in his voice.

"I've been better. Did you know?" I asked. Chiron looked down. I took that as a yes. "Shit. You know, Chiron, you could've told me it was him. You could've sent someone else on the mission."

"I didn't know it was him specifically."

"Yeah, but you knew that he had a connection to me."

Chiron paused and frowned. "Find your weapons and get ready. The van to Manhattan leaves in three hours. I want you to go."

"Wait, how long was I out?" I asked.

"About two weeks. Travelling through dreams takes a lot of energy, Collin. You exhausted yourself."

I nodded and got up, feeling refreshed for some reason. As far as I know, you're not supposed to feel like this before a fight.

-DURING PART 2 OF THE BATTLE WHEN EVERYONE IS BACKED UP AT OLYMPUS-

I admit it. We were loosing. Over to my right, I saw Percy, invulnerable, slashing at monsters. To my left I saw Rena, one of Jesse's best friends, yelling at a demigod, who turned into a tree moments later. I wondered where Claw was. Then, I saw him, battling a demi god. Wait, wasn't that demi god on Kronos's side?

Claw slashed at the guy who crumpled and fell. Then Claw turned around and started taking on a legion of Telkhines. I could hear them snarling and barking at him, their words blending to form one: Traitor. Next to Claw, I saw Rat battling three empousai, which, mark my words, isn't easy. I slashed at the dracaenae in front of me and ran to help him.

When I got to Rat, he turned briefly, and smiled. "You really thought we had joined Kronos, didn't you?" He shouted. An empousa stabbed at him but he deflected. "Well, turns out we both had our fingers crossed, a sign of lying and untruthfulness." I smiled inwardly.

I turned my attention to three more empousa who were heading our way, when I heard a low scream behind me. I turned to see Rat on the ground, not breathing, not moving, not living. The empousa stood above him triumphantly. "Kelli always wins," she sneered before disappearing into the crowd. I was filled with sudden rage.

"Rat would've wanted to die this way," a voice came from behind me. I felt a strong hate towards this person who dared talk to me now, so I turned and slashed at the demi god's stomach. My blade hit dead center. I tried to take my blade out, but it just got stuck further. Shock was displayed over the boy's face, and then relief.

"Mother… Styx… didn't concentrate… invulnerable… Elysium…" were snippets of what I heard him saying.

"Yes, yes, you're going to Elysium," I told the young boy.

Right around his left eye were mean looking slashes that I suspected to be from a manticore. "No," I screamed, "You can't fucking die!" But I was too late. I was looking into the dead boy's eyes.

*AFTER BATTLE AT FUNERALS*

For me, his funeral was the nicest. His body was wrapped in a black and gold shroud, and was carried off by his mother, Styx, who planned to have him come live with her as a half immortal- half dead soul. Apparently, Hades owed her a favour. Back to the shroud. It was all black, and the front left was gold, like his hair. All over it were names, but the one in the middle stood out the most:

MIKHAIL DI MARI.

**Don't kill me! I'm sorry! The next four chapters will be these last four, but in Mikhail's point of view. Please review!**


	5. NOTE PLEASE READ

**Yo! Sorry, this is not an update. ****I really need your guys' help. On my profile, there is a poll concerning the next story I'm going to write. It'd be awesome if you could vote since right now I have a balance.**

**Voters get an imaginary llama. **

**Also, I'd like to ask you a question:**

**How does one get from talking about chickens, refrigerators and hippopotami to someone asking you about daisies- in the middle of your thought? I'm really curious. **

**Sorry again that this is not an update. We really do love you!**

**Warmest regards-**

**Me, Myself, I, Akheilos, Delphin, Zinc, Gel and Asterix xD**


End file.
